Ven of a Similar Being
by le'ppo'ek
Summary: Vincent is visiting a Muirfield base to find some answers. He finds much more than he asked for. Rated T for now. scenes might get violent in the future though. Reviews Welcome! and that title is going to change. i swear.
1. Chapter 1

Vincent was quiet as a ghost as he entered the building. Below the ground was a supposed Muirfield base, hidden from public view. And where there was Muirfield, there were answers. He also wanted to set the place up in flames, but JT persuaded him against that. Vincent stopped at every turn, listening for others with his advanced hearing. But the place was empty. _Odd, something's definitely not right here._ He went to the staircase, vaulting down the steps with ease. At the bottom, he looked through the door, seeing a darkened room, full of security cameras.

Taking his cell from his pocket, Vincent broadcasted a radio channel that fiddled with the camera's view. The channel was created by JT, the only downside being it created a high pitched buzzing that was just above human hearing. Not being human, Vincent could hear the noise perfectly. The ring was annoying, but not enough that he couldn't bear. After the red lights from the security cameras went dark, Vincent silently opened the door, slipping into the darkness.

That was when he heard the scream.

The darkness not obscuring his vision, Vincent ran down the hall until he came to another door. He looked at the keypad, searching for fingerprints and typing in the code. Once inside he flipped the lights on, searching the area for the sound. The room had an operating chair, which would seem normal for a hospital, except there were restraints. Needles with serum were on a table, along with other medical utensils. The long corridor beyond was filled with cells, each equipped with a hard bed and toilet. The scream was coming from a cell near the center. He ran to the bars, "What's wrong?"

"TURN THAT AWFUL NOISE OFF!" The figure he saw was in the fetal position, covering her ears. He realized that she was in distress, and a second later knew it was from the radio channel. Glancing around for security cameras, he turned it off quickly. A moment later and the girl stopped writhing. She sat against the wall behind her, craning her neck to meet her guest. Vincent gauged she was about fifteen or sixteen at the oldest, judging by her size. Her eyes were gray, the color of the sky on a cloudy day. It went well with her hair, longer-than-shoulder length brunette, with strands of copper.

"What's your name?" Vincent asked quietly.

"Ven. And your name is…hold on…give me a second…got it! Vincent Keller, part of the super-soldier program. The only one who was claimed terminated instead of authenticated. Height 6'1", eye color brown-most of the time-distinguishing features include a scar on the right side of his face, made by a military grade knife." Vincent stared at her.

"How do you know my name?"

"First tell me why you're here." Vincent decided it would be okay to tell her, since she was in a cell and he wasn't. She seemed friendly enough as well.

"I was looking for answers to some of my questions when I heard you scream."

"And the questions? You should ask someone, not search around aimlessly." She gave him a quizzical look.

"And who would I ask, besides you who was probably born 4 years before it happened, therefore not knowing anything." She smirked.

"Because I'm just like you. Only difference is, they weren't trying to create a supersoldier out of my DNA. They just wanted a walking talking database. Basically, they opened the other half of my brain up and now I can remember and recall any information I see and slash or anything I do, and any person I meet. That's why I'm inside this cage. Because I was an experiment, just like yourself."

"They did this to a fifteen year old?" Ven let out a humorless laugh.

"No, they did it to me when I was born. Injected me with a serum that corrupted my DNA. My parents volunteered me for cash. Muirfield was long corrupted before you came into the story, Vincent Keller."

"They did this to a child?" Vincent was becoming angry and if he didn't calm down soon, he would turn beastly. It was a good thing Ven noticed that.

"Hey, calm down. You're here, with someone who's like you. If you go all beastly now, you won't get the answers you want. Plus, you might get me killed." That calmed him down, and Vincent seemed to get a kinder face.

"Besides, with the amount of data in my mind, I don't think I ever was a kid. I haven't been outside this room for the past five years. Ven's face seemed to get softer, the ever watching eyes of hers going distant.

"Then let's get you out of here." Her expression seemed pained, as if she knew that action was impossible. Vincent made a move for the keypad that opened the cell.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why? Will alarms go off? Because I can deal with those."

"No. But you don't know what I've done or how I got here." Vincent rolled his eyes.

"It can't be worse than anything I've done." He kept on looking at the keypad, trying to decipher the code from the fingerprints. There were a lot more digits this time, judging from the amount of oils on the buttons.

"You're wrong." He kept on looking.

"You still shouldn't be caged in like this. You are not an animal."

"STOP." This got his attention. Her voice had lowered into a dark growl. He turned, gasping at what he saw. Instead of the Ven he met five minutes ago, he saw a perverse being of pure vengeance. Her eyes had turned fully black, consuming the kind grey that was there before. Her nails had lengthened into black claws, and they started scratching at the bars. Dark, pulsing veins crowned her face, arms and neck. A minute later, she was back to normal. "You see?" Her eyes were pleading now.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think-"

"What? That I wouldn't have side effects just like you? I am worse than you. Opening up the other half of my brain has its benefits, but it turned me into a demon. I have an alter ego. Like a real one. Her name is Red, and she likes to come out when I'm frustrated, or when I'm angry. But what makes my monster worse than you, is that when I go into a fugue state, I am aware of everything. I see myself killing someone, but Red is in control and I can't stop her. Do you know what it's like watching someone you love being killed in front of you, by your own hands, and not being able to do anything about it? That's why I'm in this cage. And that's why I won't let myself out. I would have loved to be a regular kid. But my parents were idiots." She fell back onto the bed staring over her shoulder at Vincent.

"Why are they holding you here?"

"They want information from me. I've held out so far, lying that I need a trigger to remember information. They also know about Red. Even if you let me out and I could stay under control, they would realize who let me out, and they would come after you."

"They wouldn't find me."

"Doubtful. They've found me more than once. But the last time they found me they cheated, using information against me. Then I blacked out and woke up here. For now, I'll stay. But maybe one day I can leave with you, when I'm ready. Until then I can just feed you information about Muirfield. You should go, and don't forget to turn on that channel when you leave. This time I'll be prepared."

Vincent gave Ven a confused look. "They changed that about you too?"

"No, just a side effect of the experiment. My senses are sharper due to the increased brain activity, not corrupted DNA. Goodbye, Vincent Keller. Please come back soon. It gets lonely here."

"I'll come back." Without another word, Vincent left Ven to her cell, leaving the building as quickly as he had come.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews so far! you should have seen me in Chem when i was checking my email and i saw the amount of reviews i had gotten. Just so you know, i usually update thursdays but i couldn't wait that long to update this chapter. Reviews are welcome and encouraged. This chapter is a bit longer than the last and future chapters will be somewhat longer. OH and the first part of this chapter was meant to be in the last chapter, i was just stupid and didnt upload it with the other chapter. yeah._

_Scincerely,_

_Le'ppo'ek_

Ven lay on her back, pondering the latest events. This…Vincent…he was alive. This fact made Ven want to keep the information Muirfield wanted even more of a secret. They had tried almost everything to get that info out of her, and would soon figure out she was lying about a trigger for her memories.

How long had she been hiding that information? Five years? And now they had started the more "physical" tactics about a month ago. Drugs entering her system, interrogation, they even thought fear would bring the memories out. Had it only been a month ago when the real torture started? It was hard to keep track of time when you don't see a speck of sunlight for as long as she had. But this memory in her head, she had to keep secret for as long as possible. For some and for Vincent especially, it would be the matter of life and death if that secret got out.

The next day followed with more tactical triggers. Dr. Henson, a.k.a. the only one who gave a damn about Ven's health, was absent. _Great; this is exactly what I need. Now I'm going to be beaten within an inch of my life, and given a rag for the blood._ It was days like this when Ven was worried the information would slip out. They would do anything to her that would get results when Henson wasn't there. After filling her with drugs for the third time that day, they gave Ven a break. Ven lay on the floor, hazy with the drugs in her system. She could hear voices, but they were too faint for her to understand. "Wa…Water, please." Ven croaked. She sat up when footsteps came closer.

They gave her not even a mouthful before wrenching the cup from her face. Ven's vision suddenly cleared, as if the danger of dehydration awakened her powerful senses. She knew what would happen next, and fought it with all her will. _Just let me kill one of them. _Red wanted out.

_No, not now. They will just make it worse for us. _Ven started breathing heavily, and sat up, gripping the sides of the bed until her knuckles turned white. The doctors in the room looked up from their clipboards, noticing the odd behavior. _Red, stop. Please._

_I don't think that's happening. Besides, aren't you the least bit angry because they took your water away?_ Ven was upset by that. But it really didn't bother her, they'd done it before. But this one thought was all Red needed to escape her cage. Ven screamed, holding her head and crouching, trying to hold Red in. But it was no use. Red always escaped.

Ven watched on from the sidelines as Red grabbed at the bars, laughing manically. She mocked the professors, luring one of them over to the prison and easily provoking him into leaning closer. "Hey, asshole, I remember that information. But I'll only whisper it." Anyone who was smart should have known that the bloodlust in her eyes would be enough to back away from. But this doctor would've done anything for that information, so he leaned in closer.

Red made a motion to cup her hand to whisper, but at the last second made a grab for his neck and held him there until the beating of his erratic heart stopped. During his struggle, the other doctors ran for a tranquilizer. But as soon as the man was dead, Red backed off and retreated to the back of Ven's mind. She put her hands up defensively before crouching down to a ball to catch her breath. Every time Red came out, she left Ven exhausted and out of breath. Even when she was panting for breath, the doctors pulled a tranquilizer on her. "No, stop! I'm-" Ven fell back, mind going hazy again. A minute later, she was under.

Vincent was back in the warehouse, thinking over the night. When JT asked if he had found anything, Vincent had replied that there was nothing there corresponding to his current state of being. Which was mostly true; there wasn't any information pertaining to his time in Afghanistan. But there was Ven. He would tell JT about her, but not today. JT would freak. And that was just another thing Vincent didn't need to think about right now. What he needed to think about was how he could help Ven. It was obvious that she didn't want to endanger anyone, and thought a prison better be safer for everyone. But Vincent learned the hard way that being in a prison isn't necessarily the truth. Catherine taught him that.

He had to get Ven to _want_ to break out of the base. But until then, he would learn her story and figure out a way to return hope to her heart. He also wanted to know the secrets she'd been keeping from Muirfield. Then he would break her out and teach her how to control her alter ego like he had learned with his beast. But until that day, he would garner and analyze information, like he always did.

It was three in the morning when Catherine came. He could hear her light footsteps on the gravel and practically ran down to greet her. She had lifted her hand to knock when he opened the door. Her face was concerned, and judging from her heartbeat she was scared, or at least nervous. "What's wrong?" He let her in and went to the fridge to get a drink. With two cokes in his hands he sat down at the table listening to what she had to say.

"It's a case. A guy was found dead in a dumpster. The witness said she was throwing her trash away when she smelled something that smelled much worse than rotting garbage. The guy had multiple stab wounds, and was sliced across his jugular. Do you know anything about this or did you see anything happen anywhere in the city?"

"No, I was…visiting someone. Did he have any cash on him? Anything that might identify him as part of a gang? Gang initiations go wrong frequently." Catherine took a sip of her drink, calming herself down as she did so.

"No, but there was a mark on his arm, three slices that seemed very precise, like a calling card. But we've never seemed anything like it. He seemed like an innocent person." Vincent gave a reassuring smile, saying that she would find whoever killed him like she always did. "You said you were visiting someone. Who was it?"

"A, ah, friend." Why did Catherine always drag herself into things that might get her hurt? One day Vincent wouldn't be able to protect her from her curiosity. But then again, that's why he was drawn to her. Her curiosity was what found them together. It, in conjunction with her compassion was just one of the things that kept him near her. If anything or anyone hurt her, they would feel the wrath of the beast inside.

"Uh-huh. And does this friend have a name?" She wasn't going to let up.

"Why does it matter? I'm trying to protect you by not telling you. Just know that I'm trying to help someone who was affected by Muirfield." She seemed to get the idea because she didn't press the subject further.

"If you need any help, you know where I live. And just because you're a superhuman soldier guy doesn't mean I don't worry about you." Cat put her palm up on Vincent's scar, giving him a concerned look that made Vincent's heart melt. He leaned into her warm hand, closing his eyes. Only Catherine could make him feel so…human and alive.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, and I'll always come back to keep tabs on you." They moved onto more mundane topics, and soon Catherine was on her way out. When she was gone, Vincent went onto JT's computer and searched for anything that related to Muirfield, and any kids involved. But knowing Muirfield, they erased any part of their experiments gone wrong. He found nothing on Ven, and that worried Vincent, showing him just how serious her condition was.

Ven woke up in the chair with her restraints on. _Joy. This is exactly what I need._ They realized she had awoken and started asking her a million questions, all of which she answered with a lie. It wasn't hard to lie, she been doing it her whole life. Finally they called it a night and threw her back into the cell, drug filled again. She just lay there, waiting for the haze to pass, and waiting for Vincent, if he had decided to come back. At about midnight, or so it seemed for her, she heard the high pitched broadcast reaching her cell. She lay on her bed until he came near her and when he did she just looked over at him with clouded eyes.

"Did they drug you?" Vincent had a look of concern on his face. To him, and anyone else who hadn't seen the side effects of every serum they injected into her body, she probably looked dead. She nodded, waiting another minute to sit up, groaning as she did so.

"Yeah, but it'll pass like it always does. I'll be fine. Just give me a minute to clear my vision." Ven screwed her eyes shut for a few seconds and then opened them, her vision clear enough to see the figure in front of her. "You came back. And let me guess why. You want to know what information I'm keeping secret and why I refuse to leave. I'll tell you.

"When they caught me the first time, they wanted to know what I knew of the super-soldier experiment. They had shown me information before, and being a walking encyclopedia, I drank it all in, remembering every detail. I told them I remembered everything-remember I was ten at the time-and they let me go. The next time they came looking for me, just a few months later they told me they had information that I desperately needed, but in exchange, they needed the location of one person. Only I knew the location of that one person, because he had helped me when I was younger, and I followed him home one day. I didn't think I was harming anybody, until Muirfield came back for me." She paused, allowing Vincent to process this. He guessed that the person was him.

"By then I thought you were gone, or dead or something. But something told me to keep that address a secret, and anything else I knew about you. I told them I had forgotten, that Red sometimes kept my memories from me. I told them I needed a trigger to remember information, but I wasn't sure what the trigger was, only that it worked before. Now remember this is complete BS that I was feeding them. So they tried first scanning my brain for the information. Then they gave me emotional triggers. And then there were just random triggers. Only a few months ago they started to use more physical means like drugs and more brain altering serums.

"But anyway, the whole reason I've been going through this is because I didn't want them to find your location. And now that you're alive, it's even more important that I keep that information a secret."

Vincent seemed confused. "Why are you risking your life to keep mine a secret?"

"Maybe because I've hurt so many people I feel like saving one person would help make up for the lives that were lost by my hands."

"You didn't kill those people. It was Muirfield that did it. Not you. Don't ever guilt yourself for what they did to you." There was a glimmer of hope in Ven's eyes, if only for a second, before it faded away, leaving her empty.

"No. It is my fault. It's because my will wasn't strong enough to resist Red that people kept dying. And until they fix me, I won't leave." Now Vincent was getting frustrated. For a girl who could remember everything she saw, she was stupid.

"They won't fix you. Believe me; everything they say is a lie. Don't forget that. I learned the hard way." She let out a sigh, as if she knew the truth.

"I know that. It's just…I keep hoping. Call me an optimist. Anyway, you said the other day you had questions that needed answering. Any I could help you with?"

"Is there anyone alive from the super-soldier project besides me?"

"No. Muirfield showed me all the other dossiers. They also showed me pictures of their limp forms in caskets. You're the only one left." Vincent looked down, sighing and rubbing his temples. He had guessed it was too much to hope for if someone else was alive. Looks like he was right. "You know, they tried convincing me you were a monster. That you had killed so many people, that you _had_ to be put in a cage. I would've believed them, except I sympathized with you, just another person who didn't realize what they were getting into. I also realized that with the stuff they've done to me no one else, no matter how evil or bloodthirsty, should have to go through that. At least, not someone like you, who tries to save others." Ven sighed and reclined in her bed. "Come back tomorrow, and I'll answer more questions. But now, my mind needs a rest."

"Do you need anything?"

"Get me a water bottle; a full one." Vincent took his leave once again, leaving Ven in the dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN:_**** I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING LAST WEEK. I was super busy with DECA and school and crap that i hate. But I have a treat for you today! I drew two lovely pictures of Ven for you. and a sketch showing the differences between her and Red. ANYWAY they're just supposed to show what I think of when I see Ven, a sassy girl who doesn't take shit, but has a curious and gentle side. Here are links: (sort of since doesnt like links)**

**thekeoppel dot deviant art dot com** slash #/d5r272b

**thekeoppel dot deviant art dot com** slash #/d5r26x1

**thekeoppel dot deviant art dot com** slash #/d5r26r1

**If they don't work, go to thekeoppel dot deviant art dot com and click on the gallery button. They should be there. Let me know what you think. Just saying.**

**I've taken up enough time! ENJOY!**

The days that followed were full of drugs, tests, and more drugs. Dr. Henson was still absent, and it made Ven think they might have gotten rid of him. But she was reassured that he was still there when one of the other doctors mentioned he was just taking personal leave. And every night Vincent came back, asking her more questions about her experiment, and then leaving. The visits weren't that long, but they were long enough to keep her sane. One particular visit was a memorable one.

"What does your name mean?" Vincent asked. The question had come up from out of the blue, just another topi

"Well in Swedish it means vein, in Spanish it's the third person plural of to see, but I think my parents named me after its meaning in Danish. It means friend. The only thing is, I've never had a real friend in my life, well besides you. I guess you could say I'm your Ven of a similar being. You know, because we're almost the same? Get it? No?"

"Yeah I got it." Vincent smiled, and so did Ven. It had been the first time she'd actually smiled in years. "You should smile more often. It suits you."

"Yeah, I'll be smiling when Red is gone." _I heard that bitch._

_Yeah well, you aren't in control right now._ Searing pain hit her temples as Red struggled to break free. Ven cried out in pain and cursed at Red. _Don't test me girl._ Ven took deep breaths, not wanting any more strain on her mind. "You okay?" Vincent was concerned.

"Yeah, it's just Red. Vincent, do you actually plan on breaking me out? What if I'm like this forever, Always struggling to stay in control? Won't I be a risk?"

"Yes, but living anywhere and doing anything has a risk to it. That's why I'm willing to take a chance. By the way, this might sound odd, but are you given a shower?" Ven huffed sarcastically

"Yeah, if that's what you call a trickle of freezing cold water every few days a shower."

"What about food?" This time Ven let out a humorless laugh.

"Food? No way. They give me all my nutrients through an IV. In addition to sunlight, I haven't been fed food in four years. The IV thing took a bit of time to figure out. You think I'm lying? Check out my wrist, it's scarred beyond laser surgery." She held out her arm, turning over her wrist to reveal the tiny punctures there.

"These people are monsters." She said this with a reserved voice. "However, there is one guy that actually cares; Dr. Henson. When you back to your warehouse or wherever you live now, can do a background check on him? I want to know why he cares about my health. I think his first name is Garrett, but anything concerning the government and the name Henson should work."

"Anything you want to know and I'll tell you. Would Red ever do anything to harm you? Would she ever come out just to reveal information that could put me or you in danger?"

"No. Even though she acts like she wants to kill me, she would never do it, because that would kill her too. As for the information, I know she won't give it up."

"How do you know?"

"It's just one of those things. She won't endanger you or me. Trust me on this." There was a certain look in her eyes that Vincent couldn't quite place. It was a cross between determination and fear, if such an emotion even existed. "And by the way, if your deciding whether or not to break me out of here, I again advise against it, because you don't know what I'm capable of."

"You don't get that I'm going to break you out no matter what. I just want to teach you a few things. I trust you about Red, so now you just have to trust me. I want you to lose control right now. I want to try something."

"I am not giving into Red. Not even in hell will I do that willingly."

"Technically you already did, Ven. Remember, the first time I came in here." He smirked at her.

"Okay, but that was different. I _needed_ to show her to you, and now you want her to come out as some experiment."

"Ven…come on." She gave a defeated huff and breathed in deeply.

"Alright, you win. Just give me a second." _Red, this is your lucky-_

_Yeah I know; I was listening when he said lose control. So give it up Ven. You said you would._

A second later, and Ven was a being of pure vengeance and emotion. Black eyes stared Vincent down. She was-for the first time ever since Ven learned of Red-calm. Red held up her hands, admiring them. "Peculiar. No struggle against my movements for the first time since, well, since the first time I showed little Ven what I truly was." Red did a once over of Vincent, remarking as she did so, "I bet there are about a million girls out there who would fall over for you. It's a good thing that I'm not one of those girls. So why did you want to see me, Experiment 124?"

Vincent winced at the name. Ven was locked inside her own mind for the time being, not listening to the conversation, but feeling the darkness start to consume her. "I want to know what you are. Tell me how you formed, and what you plan to do if I were to let you out."

Red thought for a minute. "Well, for starters, I was formed at Ven's birth. Everyone has a parallel. Ven is just one of the few that can release the alternate personality. Another person who can do it is you, but, I would say I am much more refined, and enjoy more than ripping someone to shreds. You know, the finer things. Anyway, I'm basically emotions personified, the emotions that Ven doesn't show often. Most often I reveal passion, anger, vengeance, joy, and darkness. She believes I am the evilest being to walk the planet. I believe that I am just better than everyone.

"But to tell you more how I'm formed, all I can say is that everyone has an alternate persona. Usually, they are locked away, deep inside a human's mind, always clawing, but never able to leave. However, when one unlocks the depths of their own mind, Chaos ensues, allowing the parallel to escape. It's a simple concept, really. If I ever left this godforsaken dungeon, which I will eventually, I'll go on a killing rampage if she can't control me."

"Uh-huh. Can you let Ven talk now?"

"No. She let me out of her mind-it's going to take awhile for her to get back. But don't worry. The little minx always gets back." Vincent sighed, and got up from his position.

"Tell her I have to go, but I want to try something tomorrow." Vincent grabbed his empty bag and left, leaving a confused Red staring after his trail. _Ven. Get up. We're done talking. _Red took down her mental walls that kept Ven in as much as they did when Ven was in control. Ven took the opportunity graciously and reconstructed the walls in her mind once she was back in control of her body. _Relax. I'm not going to try anything tonight._

This made Ven laugh. "Well, considering the fact that every time I've let them down you've taken that chance to escape, you can't blame me for my suspicion. Where'd Vincent go?" Ven asked as she did a quick scope of the hall. _He left. Said he'll come back tomorrow. Also said he wanted to try something tomorrow._

Ven ignored Red and lay on her cot, sleep hitting her as soon as her head hit the pillow.


End file.
